


Amigos

by Kikinu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna nunca tuvo muchos amigos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amigos

Tsuna nunca tuvo muchos amigos. De hecho, Tsuna nunca _tuvo_ amigos, ni uno sólo. Porque era tímido, porque era torpe, porque no era interesante. Hay miles de motivos por los cuales siempre estuvo sola.

Es por eso que quiere tanto a Gokudera, porque el italiano no es sólo su mejor amigo, sino que es el primero que tuvo. La primer persona que vino hasta él en busca de su amistad, de su compañía.

Y puede que el chico esté algo loco, que no tenga paciencia y varios defectos más, pero es su mejor amigo y Tsuna no lo cambiaría por nada.

Ni por nadie.


End file.
